In the digital age, organizations increasingly depend on a variety of data management systems (e.g., data protection systems, archiving systems, etc.) to efficiently and effectively protect, organize, and analyze their data. Accordingly, data management system vendors may want to ensure that their data management products are efficient and reliable.
In order to properly test data management systems for functionality, scalability, and performance, vendors may require a very large test bed of data (e.g., a file system with tens of millions of files totaling tens of terabytes). In addition to consuming large quantities of storage space, creating a suitably large data set may take a long time (e.g., a couple of weeks). Unfortunately, such storage and time requirements may hinder the efficient and proper testing of data management systems, potentially resulting in delayed or inferior products (or product updates) from data management system vendors. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for simulating file system instances to facilitate the efficient and proper testing of data management systems.